The Day
by Swarm012
Summary: SECOND TAKE ON - Yurianimeotaku’s Valentine's Day Writing Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Okay, since my last Valentine Story was kind of angsty…here's a fluffy one!

I had two ideas, but chose to write the other one…but now…since I didn't want to forget this…here is my second submission to Yurianimeotaku's Valentine's Day Writing Challenge. (Against the rules?)

Yurianimeotaku : I got your e-mail after I finished writing half of this…so…I hope you like this one…

* * *

**The Day**

Shizuru sat in the Student Body room, quietly listening to the President speak. Everyone called the President, Miss Maria. She had short blonde hair and seemed to emanate an aura of authority that older people would have. This young President finished giving her lecture to some of the lower members of the room for violating the rules. The meeting finally ended, and Shizuru waited to talk to Miss Maria.

"Miss Fujino" said Miss Maria

"Miss Maria, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to personally thank you for extending your stay here in England…and I want to apologize that you had to extend your stay here"

"Ara ara, do not apologize Miss Maria, it is not your fault, and I enjoyed my stay here"

"I'm glad to hear that! Is this the last week that you will be here?"

"Yes"

"That's a shame, but I believe that …your school in Japan would not want you to stay here for foreign exchange longer than this"

"I think that they would fair well without me"

"Ah I have heard that you have a very capable Executive Director…her name…Haruka Suzushiro?"

"Oh yes…very…capable…"

The door slid open and a brunette poked her head through the door.

"Miss Maria?"

"Yukariko! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the President

"Uhhm…I'm sorry to intrude…but…"

Yukariko tapped her watch and Miss Maria cringed.

"I apologize Miss Fujino, but we have plans today…please excuse us" said Miss Maria

"Ahh…so Miss Maria and Miss Steinberg are going on a date?"

"No!"

"Yes"

Miss Maria glared at Yukariko with a red face as she took her hand and dragged them both out of the room.

Shizuru smiled at the couple and left the room. She stepped outside and noticed that it was already night fall.

_The meeting went on longer than I thought it would…_

The young woman briskly walked through the chilly night air, going towards her own dormitory. Shizuru had been studying abroad for half a year, she applied for it without really thinking about it but when she had been accepted, she wanted to decline. Since she had recently started a relationship with Natsuki she did not want to leave her just yet but…

-**Flash back-**

Natsuki saw Shizuru sitting down on the grass leisurely reading her textbook. The young woman smiled and ran up to her.

"Shizuru! I heard Oxford accepted your application for Foreign Exchange"

"Ara…so Natsuki heard?"

"Yea"

"Don't worry Natsuki-"

"That's great!"

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise and looked sternly at Natsuki

"What?"

"Well…it's not everyday that Oxford will accept that…so…it's a great opportunity right?"

"Yes it is a great opportunity but…"

"But what?"

Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru and gently held onto her hand.

"I don't want to leave Natsuki"

"Shizuru…"

The older woman gripped Natsuki's hand tighter and looked straight into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Does Natsuki want me to leave?"

"Of course not! You don't know … how much I'll miss you… but…I know that you want to go…I mean…it's Oxford!"

"Natsuki…I really do want to go"

"Then go…I'll be here…when you get back…don't worry about me…alright?"

"Natsuki…England is far"

"…Shizuru…I am familiar with the geography of this planet…"

"Natsuki…you know what I mean…"

"Yea…but…distance makes the heart grow fonder…"

"Natsuki…"

"So…don't worry about me…because I'll always love you…alright?"

Before Shizuru could speak, Natsuki lightly placed her lips over Shizuru's. She grabbed the older woman's shoulders and squeezed their bodies together.

**-End Flash Back-**

Shizuru neared her dormitory and saw some couples walking hand in hand together on this day. She inwardly sighed and wished that Natsuki were here with her.

-**A couple days ago-**

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru! Where are you? I thought you were going to come back today"

"Kannin Na Natsuki…"

"What happened?"

"They asked me to stay for an extra week…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Natsuki…"

"No it's fine…when can you come home?"

"February 18th…"

"18th…?"

"Yes...I prepared something for Natsuki…I'm going to send it to you-"

"NO!"

"W-what?"

"I mean…no don't…I want…I want you to give it to me in person alright?"

"But…"

"It just…it would mean so much more to me…if it was in person…"

"Natsuki…"

"Happy early Valentine's Day…"

"Ara ara…so Natsuki remembered?"

"Course I did!"

"I thought Natsuki was going to have White Day"

"That doesn't mean I can't do anything for Valentine's Day"

"Yes it does"

"Fine fine…I miss you…"

"Natsuki…I miss you too…"

"Oh crap!"

"What is it?"

"Mai wants me to go to class…I'm sorry Shizuru…"

"It's fine Natsuki, education is important…especially for your…attendance record"

"Hey hey! Fuka U doesn't take attendance! This isn't Fuka Gakuen!"

"Ara ara…"

"Alright…I have to go…I'll see you on the 18th then?"

"Yes…"

"Don't miss me too much okay?"

"Same to Natsuki"

"Bye Shizuru"

Click.

_Natsuki…how can I not miss you more after this conversation?_

**-Present Day-**

Shizuru made her way up the stairs and stopped at her doorway. She looked down to see a brown package on her doorstep. The young woman picked it up and went inside her room. After taking off her coat and shoes, she made her way to the kitchen counter and placed the package on top of the table.

"Fuka?"

The Kyoto-ben wasted no time in opening the box and found a black box with a satin white ribbon tied around it. On the top of the box was a white envelope with Natsuki's writing on it. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

**Shizuru, **

**I know that you feel awful about not being able to spend Valentine's Day with me, but here is a little something to ease the aching of your heart. I want you to do something for me, follow the instructions in this letter exactly, word for word and in order. **

**First off open the box.**

Shizuru set down the letter and carefully undid the ribbon. She immediately smiled. There was a silver picture frame and inside was a photograph of Natsuki hugging Shizuru from behind. The Kyoto-ben picked up the frame and caressed Natsuki's face, she then hugged it to her chest.

_Natsuki…_

After several moments she kissed the picture and placed it on the counter and picked up the letter.

**That was against the rules**.

_What?_

**I said to do everything exactly in order; you picked up the picture frame and kissed it didn't you? **

_Ara…Natsuki knows me too well…_

**I will have to punish you later for that, but for now... take out the plastic blue box, then indulge! But first…take it with you to the bathroom, run a hot water bath…and then open the blue one first. Don't dawdle.**

Shizuru looked at the big blue box inside the black box. She spotted a small silver box, but did not want to retrieve it yet.

_Maybe…going ahead won't hurt…_

**Shizuru…you went against the rules again! No looking ahead…Shizuru has been naughty…Natsuki will really have to punish her soon…I believe you are looking at the silver box, you can take it with you inside. After taking that long bath and indulging in the secrets of the boxes go into your room.**

**Always,**

**Natsuki**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day my love**

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru placed the letter back into the envelope and took the boxes into the bathroom with her. She did as she was told, she ran a hot water bath, but she took a small chair with her so that she could put the boxes on it without them getting wet. Shizuru stripped and walked into the warm water, instantly soothing her sore muscles.

She took out the blue box and opened the top to find a red wine bottle and a glass with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries inside. Inside the top of the box was another note.

**Eat and drink! Enjoy.**

**Next, open the silver box.**

Shizuru uncorked the bottle and poured herself a glass, then took a bite out of the fruit.

_How was it possible for it to not spoil?_ _This seems…fresh…_

While she was relaxing and indulging with the food, she took out the small silver box and opened it. Shizuru slightly gasped and fingered what was inside. Again, there was a note inside the lid.

**For my most precious person, something to help you remember me by.**

The young woman climbed out of the tub and took the silver box with her. She stood in front of the mirror and took out the object. Shizuru unclasped it and placed it around her neck. She let the object fall to her chest before she took it in her hands and lightly pressed her lips to it. A crescent shaped emerald pendant surrounded by a platinum finish hung down the slender platinum chain. Inscribed behind the pendant were the words

**Your love, **

**Natsuki**

Plack…

_What?_

Shizuru opened the door slightly and glanced around outside, but spotted nothing.

_Must have been my imagination_

The young woman went back inside and dried herself before putting on her robe. She opened the door to walk out, but stopped in the middle. On the wall in front of her was a note with Natsuki's writing. Shizuru quickly walked over to it and pulled it off the wall.

**To Shizuru**

**You're probably wondering about this letter, but don't worry nothing happened. This is my next set of instructions, go to your room. Now.**

**-Natsuki**

Shizuru blinked a few times and smiled.

_Ara…I wonder what Natsuki is up to…_

Shizuru quickly went to her room, and found another note taped to her door.

**This is your last present, so why are you still waiting? Get in here! **

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day Shizuru**

Without another thought, Shizuru put down the letter and opened the door. Once she did, music filled the dimly lit room and a pleasant aroma wafted in the air. To get a better look, Shizuru stepped inside, and something crunched under her feet. She looked down and her eyes trailed the path of roses leading to her bed. Once her eyes were accustomed to the darkness, she looked at her newly changed crimson Egyptian cotton sheets. The most important thing was what was on top of the sheets.

Shizuru went into her room and shut the door. The young woman followed the path of roses to the bed where her lover awaited. Natsuki lay down on her side with right foot placed on the bed with the knee bent towards the ceiling, her other leg was bent under the other foot. Her hand propped her head up, making her raven tresses flow down seductively to the side. The young woman's eyes were closed and she seemed to be waiting for something. Shizuru's eyes kept wandering around the woman's body, first her eyes landed down on the young woman's lower body; she wore scarlet silk boxers with a black elastic band. The woman's eyes drifted higher and she found that the only thing obstructing her view of Natsuki's torso was a pink satin ribbon. It was tied around Natsuki's breasts, successfully covering the young woman's nipples from Shizuru's hungry eyes. Her eyes landed on a similar necklace on Natsuki, except this one was in the shape of a circle, and the stone was a ruby.

The Kyoto-ben was a foot away from Natsuki, and the young woman opened her eyes and smiled sweetly and the woman before her.

"Happy Valentines Day"

In a split second the older woman pounced on the younger one, carefully but ravenously unwrapping her last present.

-After-

Natsuki held Shizuru in her arms as Shizuru nuzzled into Natsuki's chest.

"Thank you Natsuki, I love you..."

"I know, I love you too..."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki in tighter and lifted her body so that she could see Natsuki eye to eye. The older woman took her own pendant and Natsuki's pendant into her hands.

"What do these mean?"

Natsuki simply smiled and took the two objects into her hands. She placed the two objects over each other, and they seem to fit perfectly together.

"We were made for each other...you are my sun...and I am your moon...even though we couldn't see each for such a long time like these two celestial objects...you were always on my mind...and now...the sun and the moon can finally be together..."

**-End-**


End file.
